


FUCKING Fabulous

by lilolilyrae



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: BoP, Character Study, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Masturbation, Mentions of straight sex, mentions of lesbian sex, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Harley is doing well on her own.Mostly, then for real.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	FUCKING Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-02-15  
> Birds of Prey.  
> Oh. My. God.  
> Seriously.  
> If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it, for once not a film where you should just cut out the middle man and go straight to fanfiction and fix-its, no.  
> That movie was so good I didn't even feel the need to write fanfic to fix anything. Still, I had to write /something/, right? So have some missing scenes/ character study/ masturbating Harley because Self Love! XD
> 
> Also- still not quite Femslash February, but at least there's no man in the fic??

Her name is Harleen Quinzel, and she feels lost.

It isn't even so much lost _love_ but rather the fact that her relationship had meant a loss of her independence- she had lost her sense of self- and with the relationship gone, she doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. 

Quite literally, too.

You know- _doing_ it to herself.

Taking it into her own hands.

Ugh, let's just say it.

 _Maturbation_.

And she used to be _good_ at it, and not ashamed of it either- hell, she studied psychology, she knows that most healthy women are pleasuring themselves- not that anything is wrong if someone doesn't want to, but the thing is- she wants to. Pretty much always wanted to, and still does. 

And now- 

For literal years, she only had only come at Joker's hand or cock, and even then not often. It had always been about _his_ pleasure. Not that he was bad in bed- it was just that her pleasure had been another thing he _owned_ and only rarely offered to her.

Now, she's free.

Free to be herself-

Free to touch herself-

And quite bad at it.

Not that she doesn't remember the moves- she's got those down, and she even sleeps with some chicks to prove it. 

She's fabulous in bed, with her quick fingers and wicked mind.

But just that mind is stopping her from actually getting off herself now, by herself. 

She's thinking too much. Not thinking the right things. A part of her still believes she belongs to him.

Harley wants to trample those thoughts into the earth and cut them dead. Not necessarily in that order.

After mourning the relationship for a while (too long. Way too ducking long for that asshole who doesn't deserve a single second of her thoughts. Not long my enough), she starts to go back out there. Tries to be herself again

But the thing is- her thing with joker had been so much more than a romantic relationship. 

Well, really it had been anything but romantic. 

But being Joker's girl had made her untouchable, had made her feel invincible when really everyone was just too afraid of the joker's wrath. 

No-one really saw her at all.

No-one was properly afraid of Harley Quinn. 

They fucking should be!

But for now, it's easy to fade into her character of J's girlfriend, have it get her out of trouble... 

Until she hears those gossiping _friends_ of her. She had thought that at least they would understand her, believe her the truth!

Time for a grant statement. 

After blowing up the chem plant, she goes home, elated and drunk and high on an adrenaline rush... the morning after, she thinks she remembers pleasuring herself and actually feeling _good_ , no pressure, no bad thoughts- but she was probably too drunk to actually come, or if she did she doesn't remember it now.

Damn.

Well, there are other pleasures in life.

Like a perfect sandwich... 

Not that she gets to eat that, either.

A lot of things happened very suddenly.

Repercussions to her actions, she's chased by criminals and cops and oh a, what? twelve-year-old or so child is living with her now, in her shitty one room apartment? How did that even happen. She _so_ is getting soft.

Anyways... Not the perfect conditions for some physical self love.

And then they're both being chased again, she tries to be a better person and royally fucks that up, meets a few fellow weirdos along the way...

And then it's over.

She won.

More or less adopted a friend along the way.

Maybe even made friends.

Now, Harley is in her new apartment, alone in her own room and not even looking for someone to share it with- but she isn't lonely.

She found back to herself, truly feels like herself again. Well, maybe not her old self- but _herself_ nonetheless. 

She falls back onto the bed, arms outstretched and a grin on her face as she reaches down to get unnecessary clothes.

She shimmies out of her jeans, and her eyes flutter shut as she starts to touch herself.

She's harley fucking quinn, and she's feeling fucking amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just watched the film, in the tube home as I'm writing this, and aaaaa I still feel Harley's bouncy crazy grin-y vibes, even more bc I did some Harley make-up (no cosplay just makeup and my own hair up bc I didn't even manage to start my cosplay yet aaa but I rly want to), I mean that film is literally just so fucking good??? And it even got a happy ending, no grimy fake sophisticated oh we're so deep and dark to bullshit like most superhero/villain films atm?? And the characters. Oh, the characters. I can't even decide who's my fav, I love them all. And so many good scenes, I can't even begin to list them all, but the one I remember me and my friend squeaking at was the hair tie one?? Like yes girl that's not a fighting hairstyle, give us some realism XD
> 
> Anywayyys if you liked this fanfic click kudos or leave a comment to make a fellow fangirl's day!!!


End file.
